This invention relates to water treatment apparatus, which uses a gas, preferably ozone, as a water treatment agent. In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a water treatment carafe for a domestic counter top water treatment appliance.
Water treatment apparatus using oxidizing gases have been developed. Some of these devices operate on a batch basis. According to this process, the water is placed in a treatment container and the treatment agent (e.g. a gas), is disbursed through the water, such as via a sparger. Following the completion of the cycle, the water may then be used.
Ozone is an effective oxidizing agent. However, if the device releases excessive quantities of ozone, headaches and the like can occur. However, the treatment vessel is preferably airtight so that the ozone which is not consumed in the treatment cycle is collected and preferably converted to a benign gas (e.g. oxygen).
In accordance with the instant invention, there is provided a water treatment apparatus comprising a base; a water treatment reservoir removable from the base, the water treatment reservoir in fluid communication with an ozone source when mounted on the base, the reservoir having a bottom and an off gas venting outlet; a fluid passageway extending between the off gas venting outlet of the water treatment reservoir and an ozone destructor when the water treatment reservoir is mounted on the base; and, a gas water separator positioned in the fluid passageway between the water treatment reservoir and the ozone destructor, the gas water separator positioned such that water accumulated in the gas water separator during a water treatment cycle automatically drains from the apparatus when the water treatment reservoir is removed from the base.
In one embodiment, the gas water separator is at an elevated position with respect to the bottom of the water treatment reservoir when the water treatment reservoir is positioned on the base.
In another embodiment, the off gas venting outlet is positioned in the bottom of the water treatment reservoir.
In another embodiment, the gas water separator has a wider cross sectional area than the fluid passageway whereby the off gas decelerates as it enters the gas water separator.
In another embodiment, the destructor is a metal oxide.
In another embodiment, the destructor is positioned above the gas water separator.
In another embodiment, the water treatment reservoir is configured to define a head space in which off gas accumulates after the ozone passes through water in the reservoir and the apparatus further comprises a conduit in communication with the head space whereby off gas is conveyed from the head space during the treatment of water in the reservoir.
In another embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a hollow member which extends from the head space and contacts the off gas venting outlet when the reservoir is placed on the base.
In another embodiment, the water treatment reservoir has a water inlet and the apparatus further comprises a sealing member movably mounted between a first position in which the water inlet is sealed and a second position in which the water inlet is open and a driving member for moving the sealing member between the first and second positions.
In another embodiment, the driving member is actuated when the water treatment reservoir is placed on the base and removed from the base.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided a water treatment apparatus comprising a base; a water treatment reservoir removable from the base, the water treatment reservoir in fluid communication with an ozone source when mounted on the base, the reservoir having a bottom and an off gas venting outlet; a fluid passageway having a first end engagable with the off gas venting outlet of the water treatment reservoir when the water treatment reservoir is mounted on the base and a second end for venting the off gas to the ambient; an ozone destructor positioned in the fluid passageway; and, a gas water separator positioned in the fluid passageway between the water treatment reservoir and the ozone destructor and positioned at an elevated position with respect to the base, the first and second ends of the fluid flow passage being open to the ambient when the water treatment reservoir is removed from the base.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided an apparatus for treating water with an oxidizing gas in a water treatment reservoir comprising a water treatment reservoir; destructor means for converting the oxidizing gas to a benign gas; passageway means for conveying off gas from the water treatment reservoir to the destructor means; separation means positioned in the passageway means for separating water from the off gas as the off gas travels from the water treatment reservoir to the destructor means; and, drainage means for removing the water separated from the off gas by the separation means from the apparatus by gravity flow.
In one embodiment, the water treatment reservoir is removable mounted on a base and the drainage means operates automatically when the water treatment reservoir is removed from the base.
In another embodiment, the apparatus further comprises water inlet means associated with the water treatment reservoir, movably mounted sealing means for sealing the water inlet means when the sealing member is in a closed position and actuating means drivingly connected to the sealing means and having a portion provided on the exterior of the carafe to move the sealing means to the closed position.
In another embodiment, the apparatus further comprises chamber means for accumulating off gas after the oxidizing gas passes through water in the reservoir and conduit means in communication with the chamber means and having an outlet from the water treatment reservoir whereby off gas is conveyed from the chamber means during the treatment of water in the reservoir.
In another embodiment, the separation means is positioned above the outlet.